


Rosa marchita

by TheDarkSwan_2000



Series: Al final de la guerra [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, JNR necesita un abrazo, Los sacrificios son necesarios, Muerte del personaje principal, Perdida, Post-Canon, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Un final triste, Yang necesita un abrazo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkSwan_2000/pseuds/TheDarkSwan_2000
Summary: Es necesario hacer todo lo posible para detener a Salem, aun si eso significa hacer sacrificios para conseguirlo...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Al final de la guerra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155107





	Rosa marchita

**Author's Note:**

> Debería dejar de escribir esta clase de escritos desgarradores, pero simplemente no puedo, el V8 ha sido cruel y no hace mas que darme un panorama desolador. Situado en un momento futuro del V8 (quizás un final no tan feliz). Aquí, como en el OS "El precio de la victoria" le doy mi toque al uso de las reliquias, ya me conocen, imaginación loca.

**_"Y si alguien le hubiera dicho que vería la sangre manchar el suelo mientras la tenía en sus brazos, jamás la habría dejado sola..."_ **

El silencio que recorría el lugar era ensordecedor, golpeaba tu cabeza inmovilizándote por completo. Un pilar de esperanza paralizado frente a la aterradora figura, quien la miraba con sus ojos abiertos en shock. 

—Tu... —las palabras no lograron salir de la garganta de la figura inmortal, como si aquello que hizo la joven la hubiera tomado desprevenida... Aunque efectivamente, eso había sido así. El brazo de Grimm había roto el aura de la cazadora y logró realizar una herida profunda en el abdomen, provocando que la sangre de la guerrera cayera en el suelo realizando un camino silencioso, manchando sus prendas oscuras. La mujer de cabellos blancos no esperó que la chica se lanzara de aquella forma hacia ella, fue estúpido, temerario y... sorpresivo, pero fue gracias a eso que la joven pudo tomar la reliquia del invierno que estaba en posesión de la ojiroja. 

Logrando reunir suficientes fuerzas, la joven utilizó su arma para realizar un sonoro disparo, que le dio el impulso para poder alejarse de su enemiga, pero tan pronto como logró alejarse unos metros, se arrodilló al suelo, soltando su arma y llevando su mano a donde estaba su herida. Lo sabía, su aura no estaba regenerándose, esa herida era profunda, le estaba haciendo perder fuerzas y temía que la inconsciencia la golpeara antes de lograr su cometido.

Su enemiga pareció recuperarse de su shock y su mirada se agudizó, mirando con frialdad a la chica —¿Haces alguna diferencia tomando la reliquia e hiriéndote? —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras la confianza volvía a ella —. Simplemente puedo arrebatarte la reliquia de tus manos, no puedes hacer más, tus amigos simplemente deben estar rodeados de mis queridos sabuesos y de mis servidores, bajaste la guardia —la tranquilidad de la mujer parecía inquebrantable y la satisfacción ensanchaba su sonrisa —. Y simplemente, puedes aceptar tu destino, como uno mas de mis queridos Grimm.

—No... Tu bajaste la guardia, Salem —refutó la joven guerrera con determinación, interrumpiendo el discurso de su contrincante, retirando la mano que controlaba su hemorragia del abdomen y llevándola hacia su espalda cubierta por una capa, pronto dejó a la vista de la mujer la reliquia de la primavera. La mirada de su enemiga cambió a una de total sorpresa, no sabía que la reliquia estaba con "ellos" —. Debiste vigilar mejor a tus subordinados —arrastró las palabras con pesadez, su respiración comenzaba a ser mas pesada para ella. Su condición se deterioraba con rapidez, pero aun mantenía su postura firme para lo próximo que vendría.

—Tu... Eres un dolor de cabeza, ¿por qué no simplemente te rindes? —Salem comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacía la joven, quien mantenía firme su mirada ante la inminente figura —. No pueden matarme, soy inmortal, no hay nada que puedan hacer, ¿por qué seguir luchando? —la cazadora enterró sus dedos en ambas reliquias ante la pregunta... es cierto, esa pregunta la estuvo cargando por mucho tiempo en su espalda, siempre intentando encontrar la respuesta, pero entre mas lo intentó, mas se convenció de que la razón estaba del lado del enemigo, pero... eso ni significaba que se detendrían, no sin pelear.

—Te equivocas... Jinn nos dio la respuesta que necesitábamos —le respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa, aun cuando su voz sonaba demasiado cansada, pero la satisfacción de ver el semblante de su enemiga cambiar era satisfactorio, significaba que las cosas iban en su dirección.

—Ustedes... Usaron la lámpara —gruñó con un tono de molestia cargado en su voz, claramente no estaba nada contenta de que ese grupo de chiquillos usaran el poder de la reliquia y mucho menos que les diera cualquier ventaja posible sobre sus planes.

—Tu cruzaste muchos límites, Salem —murmuró la joven mientras sus palabras iban cargadas con una pizca de resentimiento y tristeza, algo que nadie esperaría de una joven tan brillante y alegre, que siempre motivaba a otros a seguir, pero las cosas malas endurecen a las personas y mas si les muestran que el mundo es inclusive cruel —. Tu gente mató a una estudiante inocente, Pyrrha —anunció con un leve temblor en su voz mientras la imagen de la chica aparecía en sus memorias, sonriendo mientras estaba rodeada de sus amigos—. Masacraron a una niña frente a todos, volvió a la vida, y volvieron a acabar con su vida una vez obtuvieron la reliquia, Penny —el dolor que se instaló en su corazón fue mortal, aun dolía hablar de ellas, siempre dolía —¿Y lo que le hiciste a quienes tenían ojos plateados? ¡¿Lo que le hiciste a **_mi_** madre?! —gritó con voz desgarradora, olvidando por un largo momento el dolor de su herida y sintiendo ese dolor emocional golpearla con dureza una vez más. Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que la calma se apodere de ella al pensar en sus seres queridos y su razón de haberse aventurado tan lejos, dejando atrás a sus amigos —. Ya no volverás a causar daño a nadie más... —la calidez pronto fluyó por su cuerpo y abrió sus ojos reflejando la luz que había en ellos, llenando la habitación con el brillo plateado. Salem de pronto se volvió piedra rápidamente, la cazadora comenzó a respirar con mas irregularidad ante el uso de su don, no era buena idea, pero no necesitaba que Salem se lanzara sobre ella para hacer lo que quería hacer.

La cazadora miró las reliquias, la angustia se instaló en su corazón, esperaba que funcionara, que todo esto valiera la pena y poner fin a todo de una vez. Tomó una bocanada de aire mientras escuchaba un crujido, Salem estaba intentando liberarse.

» Reliquia de la primavera y reliquia del invierno, si se unen ambas conceden un deseo... —susurró con voz temblorosa, ambas reliquias comenzaron a brillar e hizo que se dieran un toque que las enlazo en un brillo azul —. La presencia de Salem, la mayor parte de su Grimm creado, sus servidores y Ozpin, deseo que sean borrados junto a las reliquias para **jamás** volver a aparecer —ambas reliquias brillaron con intensidad y una onda de energía emergió de ellas extendiéndose con fiereza golpeando todo a su paso.

Salem se liberó, respirando agitada ante el esfuerzo. Su mirada fue hacia las reliquias que brillaban con intensidad para después apagarse... Y comenzar a hacerse polvo por completo.

—¿Qué fue lo que...? —Salem no pudo terminar la pregunta, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y por instinto miró sus manos, notando cómo estás se hacían de pronto transparentes. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miro a la cazadora.

—Desaparecerás —le anunció la joven cazadora de ojos plateados, mientras por un instante perdía el aliento teniendo que toser para recuperarse un poco, su mano volvió una vez más a su herida, sintiendo la sangre entre sus dedos de nuevo.

—Yo... Me iré —susurró Salem, como si aquello le pareciera imposible, como si no pudiera asimilarlo del todo —. Inmortal por décadas... Y, ¿tú lograste hacer esto? —una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios —. La guerrera de ojos plateados acabo conmigo... Que ironía, cumpliste —un estruendoso sonido se escuchó y pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando ver a un grupo de chicos algo maltratados, que respiraban agitados. Cuando repasaron la situación con su mirada en unos instantes, la angustia se disparó en ellos al notar el charco de sangre sobre el que estaba la joven cazadora y como presionaba su abdomen.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —bramó con un grito desgarrador la joven de cabellos rubios, impulsandose con ayuda de su arma hacía dónde estaba la figura de la cazadora herida, posicionándose de inmediato frente a ella y preparando sus puños para lanzarse sobre la mujer.

La chica pelirroja, el chico y chica de cabellos negros se unieron a la rubia creando una barrera entre la mujer y su líder herida.

La chica de cabello blanco se tiró al suelo enseguida, sosteniendo a la joven y recostandola, dejando la cabeza de la menor en sus piernas, mientras el chico rubio colocaba sus manos en la herida de su amiga y hacia presión.

—No tengo aura, se rompió por completo, Jaune... —le susurró débilmente la de la capa roja con una diminuta sonrisa, ella sabía que el chico intentaría usar su semblanza para curarla... Pero eso no resultaría.

—Deja de hablar, idiota —musitó la ex-heredera de los Schnee mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos azules —. No desperdicies energía —agregó sintiendo como el terror la invadía, la herida era grave... Muy grave.

—¡Weiss! ¡¿Cómo está Ruby?! —le gritó la de cabellos rubios a la peliblanca sin perder la mirada de Salem, quien les veía apacible.

—Es una herida grave, Yang —respondió la peliblanca con un temblor en su voz, provocando que la rubia apretara su mandíbula con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a mi hermana?! —cuestionó Yang con furia en su voz, mezclada con la desesperación y el miedo.

Salem no respondió ante la pregunta cargada de odio de la rubia, simplemente volvió a mirar a sus manos transparentes mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía por igual asombrando a los chicos.

—Solo te diré... Que tú hermana cumplió con su objetivo —murmuró Salem elevando su mirada a Yang, quien arrugó su entrecejo mientras el miedo recorría su cuerpo. Su hermana lo hizo, le quitó la reliquia del invierno a Salem y pidió el deseo, se aventuró sola para no arriesgarlos y ahora... Ahora estaba herida.

—¡Llama a Qrow, Ren! ¡Dile que traiga la nave ya mismo! —le gritó Weiss al pelinegro con desesperación, mientas sus manos se mantenían en los hombros de Ruby.

Salem finalmente desapareció, los chicos pronto se reunieron alrededor de Ruby mientras Yang aún parecía en shock, mirando a todos hablarle a su pequeña hermana para mantenerla a flote. Su corazón se estrujó... Perder a Ruby sería lo peor que podría pasarle, un dolor más horrible que el de una amputación... Le arrancarían una parte de su corazón y eso, eso era asfixiante de pensar.

.

.

.

El tiempo parecía ir muy lento, las voces de sus amigos se escuchaban dispersas y un poco lejanas, mientras la respiración parecía irse con más rapidez.

Recuerdos fluían en su mente por cuestión de segundos, mientras el resto parecía luchar por mantenerla con ellos.

~~~

_"No es tu culpa, Ruby, son solo situaciones que no están en nuestras manos, pero has hecho todo para mantenernos avanzando y eso es admirable". Weiss abrazaba a Ruby con fuerza mientras estaban en una habitación de la mansión_ _Schnee_ _, una vez lograron crear una barricada por los daños hechos por el sabueso._

~~~

—¡Ruby, tienes que quedarte! ¡Por favor! —le rogó la voz quebrada de Weiss, mientras sentía la calidez de sus manos que acunaban su rostro.

~~~

_"Siempre te he admirado... sentía que era un poco vergonzoso ya que eres menor que yo, pero... en estos momentos puedo decirlo con certeza". Blake le regaló una dulce sonrisa de confort, calmando sus inseguridades ante lo malo que sucedía._

~~~

—Por favor, Ruby, sigue luchando como siempre lo haces —le pidió Blake con voz temblorosa, con una gentileza tan cálida y amorosa, mientras la de mechones rojos sentía como sostenía su mano con fuerza.

~~~

_"¿Ruby?..." Nora entrelazó su mano con la de la mencionada, brindándole un ligero apretón mientras las lágrimas asomaban por los ojos plateados de la chica. "Hey, estoy bien... y estaremos bien". Susurró con gentileza, acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de su amiga, quien le regaló una sonrisa cargada de alivio._

~~~

—¡Aún no hemos terminado, Ruby! ¡Mantente despierta, por favor! —rogó Nora con desesperación al presenciar como perdía a una amiga más y Ruby no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de culpa.

~~~

_"Ruby... Te quiero, y lo lamento". La voz de Penny comenzó a apagarse mientras la de capa roja la sostenía en sus brazos frente a la bóveda abierta. Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la líder, las cuales cayeron en el rostro de su amiga. "Recuerda... Buenos momentos, no los malos". Le susurró, acercando su mano a la mejilla de la joven y con un gesto gentil limpiando un poco sus mejillas. "Cuídense..." su voz se apagó y su mano cayó como peso muerto sobre su abdomen._

~~~

—Vamos, debes aguantar hasta que Qrow traiga la nave hasta aquí y llevarte a un hospital —le dijo Ren quien parecía estar por perder su temple tan sereno.

~~~

_"Eres fuerte, Ruby, y eres una persona admirable, porque no te has detenido frente a lo duro que se han puesto las cosas". Ren se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama donde Nora reposaba profundamente dormida. Ruby estaba en el umbral de la puerta. "Lo sucedido con Nora no ha sido tu responsabilidad y lo que ha venido después de eso tampoco... Gracias por cuidarla". El pelinegro miro a la chica sobre su hombro y le regaló una gentil sonrisa._

~~~

—Intentaré que la capa presione mejor la herida, mantente aquí, Ruby —susurró Jaune con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras rasgaba la capa de su amiga y con ayuda de Ren y Blake levantaban a la de mechones rojos para que el rubio pudiera vendar la herida.

~~~

_"Estamos juntos en esto hasta el final, Ruby, somos un equipo..._ _RNJR_ _¿lo olvidas?" Dijo_ _Jaune_ _regalandole_ _una sonrisa mientras su mano descansaba en el hombro de Ruby, quien correspondió el gesto colocando su mano sobre la de su amigo._

~~~

La mirada de las hermanas se conectó por largos segundos mientras los chicos le hablaban a la de ojos plateados. Un intercambio silencioso de palabras que desataban la desesperación en el pecho de la más grande de las dos.

~~~

" _Te amo mucho,_ _Rubes_ _, pero estás loca". Le dijo Yang con diversión, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana provocando que su cabello se enredara un poco. "Pero definitivamente te apoyaré, no volveré a cometer el error de darte la espalda otra vez, no funciona así". El alivio regresó a Ruby, las cosas con su hermana lograron ser arregladas._

~~~

—No lo va a lograr —susurró Yang ocultando su mirada bajo una cortina de cabello y apretando sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo que la circulación de su sangre se detendría por la fuerza con la que encajaba sus dedos en las palmas de sus manos. Sus amigos sintieron como la respiración se les iba ante sus palabras.

—¡Va a hacerlo! —gritó Weiss con voz desgarradora y las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro —¡Ella se ha mantenido firme ante todo! ¡No se rendirá ahora! —no estaba lista... No estaba lista para perder a su amiga, a su dúo... A su familia.

—Ambas sabemos que no es así... Weiss —le habló Ruby con dulzura, juntando todas sus fuerzas para subir su mano al rostro de la ex-heredera y acariciar su mejilla, dejando un ligero rastro de sangre que manchó su pálido rostro.

—No puede terminar así, Ruby —la agonía en el tono de voz de Blake rompió el corazón de Ruby, quien le miró con dulzura y le regaló un ligero apretón en la mano.

—Perdón... Por hacerles esto —se disculpó Ruby cerrando sus ojos un momento por el cansancio, para después volver a abrirlos y mirar a JNR —. Pero quería hacerlo —agregó con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Nora le sonrió con dulzura a Ruby y tomó la mano que había usado la joven para acariciar el rostro de Weiss —. Te queremos mucho, lo sabes, ¿no? —dijo con el dolor reflejado en su tono de voz. No estaba preparada para verla partir, no quería estarlo. Quería volver a esos días del inicio de su camino a Haven, hablando de cualquier cosa, practicando juntos, escuchar reír a la chica por alguna ocurrencia que a la pelirroja se le ocurrió, o abrazarla por la noche cuando debían dormir todos amontonados en un solo lugar.

—Lo sé... —respondió Ruby sonriéndoles, reviviendo también en su cabeza aquellos días en los que se unió a ellos por completo, sintiéndose parte de su equipo.

Yang tomó una bocanada de aire, intentando reunir fuerzas para no estallar en desesperación. Necesitaba acercarse a su hermana, hacerse a la idea de que la perdería también y que ese dolor jamás lo superaría.

La rubia se acercó, sentándose en el suelo al lado de su hermana, quien le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió con dulzura. Yang sintió como el mundo se congelaba... Ya no volvería a verla sonreír, no volvería a ver la dulce sonrisa de su niña y eso rompía toda su alma.

La rubia tomó a su hermana con cuidado del regazo de Weiss, quien incluso le ayudó para acomodarla en sus brazos. Yang la acunó contra su pecho y su mano retiro un mechón de cabello del rostro de la menor.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rubes —le dijo Yang con una voz tan dulce. Un tono cálido que siempre fue la canción de cuna de la menor desde que tenía uso de razón para calmarla en las noches oscuras, en las tormentas, en los días que se sentía indefensa —. Se suponía que te cuidaría para siempre, lo siento, no lo pude cumplir —su voz emitió una pizca de amargura por el dolor que sentía.

—Lo hiciste muy bien... —le susurró Ruby mirándola con dulzura —. Me cuidaste todo lo que pudiste... Así que... Está bien —la menor cerró sus ojos, enfocándose en escuchar los latidos de su hermana que eran una melodía relajante para arrullarla —. Gracias, por cuidarme... Por ser mi mamá —agregó con gran calma mientras los días de su infancia volvían a ella y a su hermana. Los días en que Yang la protegía de los molestos niños de la escuela, los días en que la rubia le contaba cuentos para dormirla, los días en que jugaban bajo la lluvia, los días en los que entrenaban, el día en que descubrieron sus semblanzas y las travesuras que realizaron con ellas.

—Te amo tanto... Tanto —le dijo Yang con su voz rota, mientras sus lágrimas humedecían todo su rostro. Pronto acercó su rostro al de su hermana y besó su frente para después volver a mirarle su delicado rostro. Un rostro que había visto cambiar a lo largo de los años pero que no perdía ese dulce brillo de inocencia y dulzura que la rubia había protegido durante años.

—También te amo... —respondió sintiendo como las pocas fuerzas que tenía se esfumaban —. Dile a papá que lo siento... que lo amo... Y también al tío Qrow —pidió casi inaudiblemente mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a abrazarla —. Los amo —agregó, dejándose llevar por completo por la oscuridad y cediendo finalmente al descanso.

—Ruby... —su dolor creció, el tiempo iba muy lento —¡Ruby! —la voz desgarradora de Yang, sus ojos abiertos enormemente y su desesperación por obtener respuesta de su hermana les dio la señal a todos... Ruby Rose había muerto.

Yang soltó un sollozo ahogado y abrazó el cuerpo de su hermana desesperada. Más, solo quería un poco más. Verla reírse un poco más, verla enojarse un poco más, abrazarla mucho más... Volver a arrullarla en las noches, volver a contarle sus cuentos favoritos una vez más, quería que volviera a ser una niña pequeña y protegerla de todo, quería volver a correr tras ella mientras se le escapaba por andar jugando con su semblanza, quería volver a estar con ella en la cocina y robar galletas, quería volver a llevarla al río cerca de su casa una vez más... Quería verla crecer más, volverse mayor, verla formar una familia, verla ser feliz... Solo quería verla más... y ya no lo haría. El dolor parecía que la mataría y el aire faltaba en sus pulmones.

Blake se acercó de inmediato a Yang envolviéndola a ella y a su hermana en sus brazos mientras derramaba lágrimas e intentaba ser un soporte para su pareja, aún cuando se sentía igual de desesperada... Había perdido a alguien de su familia, una brillante luz de esperanza que la enorgullecía y la alentaba a seguir, habían perdido una parte de ellas.

Weiss igualmente se acercó, uniéndose al abrazo y sollozando dolorosamente. Estaban rotas... No como en la caída de Beacon y que se separaron, está vez perdieron a una de ellas... Perdieron una parte indispensable de su vida, de su corazón y su guía.

Nora emitió un doloroso sollozo y cubrió su rostro con sus propias manos, haciéndose un ovillo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, Ren de inmediato la abrazó junto a Jaune quien también lloraba. Habían perdido a su amiga... Habían perdido una vez más a una amiga... A un miembro de su familia, y eso volvía a romperlos una vez más.

 _"Cuando la oscuridad nos atrape, usaré la luz de mis ojos"_  
" _Estaré aquí hasta el final"_  
_"Estaré aquí hasta que tu historia sea contada"_

[...]


End file.
